


Test Flight

by wRaZ



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRaZ/pseuds/wRaZ
Summary: Ao Yue's new TEK saddle provides the opportunity for Mei-Yin to offer something in return for Diana's trust.





	Test Flight

In the quieter moments of the early dawn, before the other denizens of the village awoke, made for the perfect time for a portion of the growing beast army to hunt. Unhindered by human presence, there was no concern for collateral damage. This morning had been a resounding success; the gigantic crabs that stalked the beaches and rivers made for plentiful sources of meat, and when one fell, another was certain to take its place. 

As they traveled, the soft glow of light filtering through the crooked fingers of towering trees illuminated the path through the jagged metal ribcage that framed the path forwards. People began to stir, emerging from buildings as they passed, milling around or heading to complete their duties. At first her presence, a woman aloft a dragon would earn gawks and discontented murmurs, but Mei-Yin was earning her place amongst these people. 

Ao Yue spearheaded the small pack as they meandered up the hill, looking somewhat antsy to return. Perhaps some parental instinct driven to the fore by the cluster of eggs resting at the top of the hill. 

The stables were nestled against the rockface, teeming with the familiar and comforting noises and smells of many beasts. Mei-Yin slipped off of Ao Yue’s saddle to push the gates open, guiding her small party inside. The lizards with short coarse fur from snout to tail were stripped of their saddles and led over to one of the many troughs to feast after a hard morning's work. 

With only the first of several duties in maintaining her small army complete, there was still much to be done. Thankfully many of the villagers were ready and willing to lend a hand and learn about the maintenance of these beasts, making for much lighter work than on the island. However, it didn’t mean she was without her own work. 

The clutch of eggs recovered from the depths of the caverns below had been entrusted into her care. Mei-Yin was about as clueless on the rearing of young dragons as any other in the village, but she had more experience with beasts than most. 

The eggs rested in a quiet part of the stables, behind their own set of doors, shrouded in a cold mist exhaled from several metal boxes that she was told were ‘air conditioners’. Ao Yue sat nearby, a silent sentinel, curled in the corner almost more snake than dragon. His eyes moved fervently, following each shape and shadow that passed by his isolated corner. This amount of human activity was new to him too. 

With the hunt now over, her own duties called. Mei-Yin set her sights on Ao Yue’s saddle. 

It was riddled with scrapes both old and new, with gouges torn deep into the thick hide, some Mei-Yin could do something about and others, not so much. Perhaps he was due for a new one. 

The scientists of the village had prepared a set of magic armour like her own for Ao Yue. While donning it was new and a struggle alone, the people who worked on this saddle deserved to see it put to use. For now, a rest for her loyal friend was due. 

After doing what she could for the saddle, Mei-Yin had started to work her way into a rhythm, completing other tasks. Ensuring the food trough in this section of the stables was filled and the preserving bins stocked was first on the list, and easily accomplished. The hardest task was mucking out, leading to a few standoffs with a broody and stubborn Ao Yue, who seemed set on making cleaning around the eggs a bigger struggle than it should be. 

In the midst of wrestling with Ao Yue's tail and a great swathe of feathers, a jolt of noise gripped the stables, starting as a few barks and chirps, gathering into a storm that howled throughout the walls. Human shouts and cries mixed with that of beasts as shadows danced across the walls, depicting people grabbing limbs, wrapping arms around necks, anything to maintain control and wrestle down the tide of potential chaos. 

Mei-Yin sharply rounded the doorway into the main body of the stables. A possible culprit was not hard to pick out. A shock of orange near lost amongst the towering figures of her furred lizards, eagerly chirping and dipping their heads down for some unseen prize. She raised two fingers to her lips and let out a sharp whistle that rang out over the din, every beast and person alike turning to attention. 

Wordlessly, villagers moved beasts back into their places, returning to the normal order within the stables. With her captors pacified, a woman shouldered her way through the tangle of tails and limbs, clutching a wooden tray holding bowls and -the likely cause of the ruckus- meat jerky. Scraps of jerky were offered and snapped up easily into fanged maws as Diana continued to worm her way through, trying to appease the crowd for easy passage. 

She was ruffled and flecked with slobber as she finally came to stand in front of Mei-Yin, yet the encounter didn't damper the bright smile, infallible and infectious, that Diana offered her. Did she ever drop that smile even to sleep? 

“Mornin’, beautiful,” she greeted softly. “I brought breakfast. Hope you don’t mind slobbery jerky.”

Mei-Yin couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. The two moved into the drakes area of the stables, settling on the clumps of boxes set beside a workbench. A hot bowl was pushed into her hands, filled to the brim with thick purple mushroom brew, something of a staple food due to the abundance of fungi. 

The conversation always flowed easily between the two, Diana mostly taking the lead. Mei-Yin did not mind this unspoken arrangement, hoping to drink in all the hope and optimism she could get. Diana promised her things, large and small, from flights in great machines to various small outings to try things like coffee, promises of showing her the good pop idols and not any of Santiago’s terrible ones. 

The heartfelt words spoken between them, as little as it was, to be included in someone's ideas of the future beyond the depths of the caverns, sparked a soft gentle warmth in Mei-Yin’s chest. She doubted the notions, but they were appreciated nonetheless. If only she could offer something in return. Her home outside of the ARKs was long gone, buried beneath the unforgiving waves of time, and Diana’s people had moved forward, building and shaping the world anew. There, she had nothing to offer, no promises to make in return for Diana’s own alongside her trust and kindness. 

Mei-Yin scraped her spoon across the sides of the bowl, gathering the last dredges of the mushroom brew. Diana’s bowl rested long-empty on the tray, with her attention now turned to Ao Yue who was being treated to the last scraps thrown his way. He had shuffled forwards for this, resting curled on the floor, his feathered tail waving contentedly, driving drafts of already frigid air towards them. She watched as he edged forward further for another shred of jerky thrown his way. In this state, he seemed to be something of a house pet rather than a terrifying apex predator, happily entertaining Diana’s teases. Maybe when Mei-Yin saw them together next he would be rolling over for belly rubs. 

The beginnings of an idea started to form in the back of her mind as she drank in the scene in front of her. Perhaps she could not offer Ao Yue as an oversized lap dog, but there may be another way the two of them could offer something to Diana as thanks. 

Her own bowl now joined Diana’s on the tray as Mei-Yin cast her eyes to the hollow luminous shell of Ao Yue’s armour. 

“Juzi,” she started, catching Diana’s attention, something Ao Yue took advantage of, snapping up the last few shreds of jerky from her hands. Mei-Yin pushed herself off the boxes, rolling the stiffness out of her shoulders. “follow me. I want to show you something,”

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The main building of the village stood at the apex of the hill, overlooking the crystalline waters of the underground lake and the wide rocky pillar helping to hold the roof over their heads. The metal grounds outside were abuzz with activity, though they parted easily like the waves below as Ao Yue strode between them. Their purpose here was not found in the building that held the leaders of the village, but in the wide strip of metal that jutted out from the cliff face. 

Diana always called it a runway, something the great machines she piloted used to take flight. Ao Yue was no machine, but in this new armour he almost fit the part. Mei-Yin hoped it was close enough. A fragment of her own world; the beasts and creatures she tamed and fought alongside, crossed with Diana’s; machinery, TEK and, most importantly, flight. It felt somewhat a useless gesture, a silly imitation of the stories Diana would tell her, eyes alight as if she were still there. Perhaps in a way she was. 

Mei-Yin could recall enough to know the basics of some of these near-death-defying flights. The stoops, the tricks, and maneuvers, all at speeds so intense it sounded near imperceivable to human eyes. Ao Yue could not hope to match the speed of a jet agile as he was, but it would be more of a kick than a glider. 

They came to a stop on the threshold of this makeshift runway, and Mei-Yin took one last chance to ensure this new armour sat correctly. She would not have this fail due to something so simple. This new armour looked almost like a new set of scales, shielding vulnerable joints and eyes from potential harm, alongside the blocky cannons that framed either side of his feathered mane. 

Diana whistled softly, rounding Ao Yue to admire this new armour outside of the dimmer light of the stables. “Looking good, big guy,” her words were punctuated by a smile and a few sharp pats on a -now armoured- scaled hands, “They did a great job with this one. Don’t have to worry about jetpacks cutting out and it looks like this baby’s got some serious firepower. Alongside just being attached to a giant lizard.” Mei-Yin couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips. He truly did look the part of one of the villagers now, wearing their armour. 

She took this opportunity to clear her throat, steadying herself as she turned to face Diana fully. 

“I know you’ve missed flying,” Mei-Yin started, “while Ao Yue is no machine of any kind, though I’m sure he is better than any gliders. You’ve told me many of your stories, so I wanted to show you something in return.”

Diana’s eyebrows quirked for a moment before they relaxed, and a softer, yet equally bright iteration of that ever-present smile took its place. 

“I’d like that,”

Now it was her turn to wear that smile. Mei-Yin shifted now to mount Ao Yue, finding easy handholds and footholds amongst the various armour plates and jutting details. The seats of this new saddle were far more comfortable than the previous, something more akin to plush chairs than a saddle. She extended a hand down to Diana, who quickly accepted, allowing herself to easily be pulled up to join Mei-Yin upon Ao Yue’s back, settling in one of the seats behind her. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Mei-Yin offered Diana another smile. “Ready?” 

The wide grin she received in response was positively electric. “Hell yeah,” 

Needing no further reassurance, Mei-Yin spurred Ao Yue forwards and he took off, plummeting towards the water below, shadowed with the shapes of creatures lurking within. Her heart leaped into her throat as they gained fast and she felt Diana’s arms wrap tightly around her waist. With a shriek Ao Yue spread his feathered arms wide, catching the wind and drifting slightly aloft and the grip around her waist eased.  
They followed the river, gliding through the clumps of giant mushrooms and over the crowds of creatures swarming the waters below. Ao Yue landed with a thump on one of the many jagged outcrops for a brief respite from the air, continuing onwards, darting through a cloud of glowing bugs. These bugs were almost like stars given form, floating just above their heads, burning with inexhaustible light. Strolling underneath them were small rotund little creatures, happily plodding along with their tongues lolling out their mouths, paying no heed to the great dragon striding past. Many wandered the edges of the village, though were easily snapped up by bears and other creatures. Diana had always said the little things were almost adorable, in an ugly sort of way. 

With another leap, they were once again soaring, moving swiftly along the river’s path, over the hulking figures of spinosaurus and gentle brontos grazing along the shore. In her short glances over her shoulder to check on her riding companion, Mei-Yin could see a bright grin and the wind catching and play with Diana’s hair, like an orange streak trailing behind them. 

Ao Yue’s breaths were coming hard and heavy now, their glide beginning to wobble and falter, betraying his fatigue. He was guided into a steep dive -something Mei-Yin believed not only beneficial for him, but also something Diana would enjoy greatly- crashing down beside a group of trees pressed up against a cluster of rocks. Beside them, a great chasm loomed like an open maw, leading down to the darker regions of the caves. In the slowly dimming light of the early evening streaming through the caverns, soft flickers of light were easier to spot, shifting across the murky canvas and dancing against the bright blue lights from the very depths, casting shapes of great sails, giant claws, and other large forms. It was eerily beautiful. 

“Maybe next time we can check out down there,” Diana offered. The thought caused a smile to tug at Mei-Yin’s lips. 

Diana’s hold around Mei-Yin’s waist fell away, and she heard the rustle of her moving in the saddle, still keeping her presence close to her back. Ao Yue continued along the threshold of the lower subterranean level at a much slower pace this time, sticking close to the small pools of charge light cast out by the creatures wandering through grasses. Many small deer like Xiao frolicked in the open grasses on the path homewards, some approaching tentatively to investigate. Ao Yue’s uncovered scales glittered in their light, almost as though he too could cast this light. 

The journey back to the village was accompanied by the clouds of little lights, with the finish line marked by the overhang of white crystals that acted as a great striplight. Everything was much quieter when Ao Yue touched down once more on the short runway. Mei-Yin was almost eager to slip down from the saddle; a familiar ache had seeped into her legs and shoulders, a usual after hours spent on a mount. Diana was quick to follow, stretching and shaking the feeling out of her system. 

“You want a hand getting his saddle off?” Diana offered as they started to drift back towards the stables.  
“I think I can handle it, but thank you for offering,” 

Their short walk came to an end at the stable doors, where the muffled noises of beasts could be heard within. Mei-Yin moved to say something, bid Diana goodnight, but she was cut short when she was suddenly wrapped up in Diana’s arms. It was a little awkward in armour and something she was entirely unused to, but she welcomed it and the warm feeling accompanying it, almost reprimanding herself for how stiffly she was putting her own arms around the other woman. 

“Thank you for today, really,” Diana said with a smile when they finally parted. She still stayed incredibly close, hands ghosting over where they had rested a moment ago. When Diana’s arms fell back down to her sides, Mei-Yin found herself almost missing the feeling. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Mei-Yin nodded, as Diana took a step back to leave. While it was becoming late, a part of her almost wondered if she had ruined the moment for it to be over that quickly. 

“Sleep well, Juzi,”

She stood to watch as Diana made her way down the hill until she faded from view behind metal structures before she turned to push the stable doors open, letting both herself and Ao Yue inside. 

Tomorrow. Mei-Yin held onto the thought as she stripped Ao Yue of the saddle, leaving him to curl up in his favourite spot in the stables near the eggs. Perhaps there was still a place for her here yet.


End file.
